


Unexpected Night

by kaiyyo



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyyo/pseuds/kaiyyo
Summary: A short one shot of Cove Holden and MC, from 2nd person point of view, just like the game. This takes place after the "charity" moment in step 3, once they are home. In this story, they are already together and the MC, referred to as "Leo" in this story, was teasing Cove the whole night, using the option of putting his hand on Cove's thigh under the table, and complimenting him in a flirty manner. This is happens in place of going to the hills, instead Cove comes over and stays there.
Relationships: Cove Holden & Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Unexpected Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this takes place after the "charity" moment in step 3 - read the summary for more information. The main character will be referred to as "Leo" in this story. Comment any suggestions or requests you have, including the name of your character if you'd like me to use it in the suggestion.

With a soft click, the front door was shut and locked. You began to creep across the living room with those uncomfortable shoes in hand, both because you couldn't take them any longer than you had to, and to make it up the stairs quietly. Your moms didn't mind you getting home so late, one of the perks of being 18. You did however, have to come in quietly as not to disturb the rest of the sleeping house. 

You made your way to the stairs, taking them one at a time and slowly. Before you even reached the top, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You knew that could only be one person. 

The door to your bedroom was silently pushed open, and closed as quietly as you could. You reached for your phone and took a seat on your bed to respond to Cove before changing clothes. 

Cove: [thank you for coming with me tonight..] 

Cove: [I had a really nice time with you.] 

Cove: [you looked really hot...] 

His blunt comment made you blush, you were the hot one here? You thought back on the night, the way his hair fell on his face, the way his dress shirt fit his body, the way his hands ran up and down your chest and back.. 

Snapping back to reality, you typed out a response. 

[I'm glad I got to go with you, I couldn't imagine a better night.] 

[and you looked hot too..] 

You sent these texts without a second thought, just saying how you felt. When you realized that you had sent that to Cove, your face got hot and you began to feel worried that you made him uncomfortable. His delay in response only heightened that fear. 

You stared at your phone for a minute, expecting him to reply. After a couple, you decided to leave it at that, hoping he had fallen asleep and that you didn't say anything wrong. He did say it first after all. 

Setting the phone down on your desk, you stood up to change clothes, but you were interrupted by a familiar tapping on your window. It instantly made you smile. Cove had a way of doing that to you. 

You hurried over and unlatched the window, pulling it all the way open and smiling at the boy in front of you. He knelt there, still in his formal clothes and blushing. 

"You were starting to make me worry when you didn't text back," you said. 

His gaze stayed on the floor as he crawled into your bedroom. "Sorry.." he said quietly. 

His response made you laugh, and you stared at him with a smile on your face. He spoke again. 

"I just, really wanted to see you some more.. And how was I supposed to sleep with you saying things like that.." His voice trailed off and his eyes rose to meet yours, then he ducked his head a little. He really got to you, even without trying. 

You stepped closer to him, enough that you could feel each others' breaths. He turned his head up at yours and kissed you, gently. The kiss lasted longer than a normal one, and it made your face heat up. Cove didn't realize how flustered he could make you sometimes. You let out a deep breath and paused for a second. You guys never really did anything more than this, but that's all you could think about right now. After teasing him all night, you were so worked up and trying to hold back. You knew Cove wasn't ready for all this. Before you could think about it more, Cove spoke up. 

"It was hard to focus at the event, I couldn't stop thinking about.. things.." 

This comment took you by surprise, was Cove thinking about the same kind of things you were? You didn't get a chance to ask before he kept going. 

"It's just, uh.. hard to get you out of my head sometimes. All I could think about was how I wished we were alone.. That's why I needed you to take your hand off my leg, not because I didn't want it there, but it wasn't a good time to get me worked up." 

Your eyes went wide, and you could feel your face getting redder and redder. 

"Cove.. I, uh.. I don't know what to say to that." 

"Well, do you.. want to do those things with me..?" 

This question really shocked you, you knew you weren't good at hiding it either when you heard Cove let out a giggle. You smiled back and answered bluntly. 

"Yeah, I do want to." 

He looked so relieved in that moment, like he didn't expect that to be the answer. Before you could even think about what was coming next, he put his hands on your chest and pushed you back until your back hit the wall. He locked his lips with yours, kissing you so intensely that you both began to run out of breath. When he noticed how heavy you were breathing, he took the opportunity to move to your neck, leaving kisses and little bites all over. You felt him tugging at your shirt and you realized you were both still in your dress clothes from tonight. He left his mouth on you, nibbling at your ear as he unbuttoned the top button of your shirt. 

He paused to look at you. "Is this okay?" 

His thoughtfulness made you smile, and you nodded at him. 

His face lit up, and he continued the buttons while sucking a spot on your neck. The feeling made your breath hitch, and you tried to keep the moans quiet. Once he was done with all your buttons, he did the same to his while he moved to a lower spot on your neck. You knew he was going to leave a mark, but that wasn't really something you cared about in this moment. Once he was done with his shirt it was tossed to the floor and he started unbuckling his belt. You did the same, as quickly as possible so you could get his lips back on yours. By the time your belt was undone, his dress pants were already on top of the shirt he discarded. You couldn't help but think how wrinkled those were going to get. 

His lips met yours, and his hands pulled your shirt off of your body while you tugged your pants to the floor. Everything was good in this moment, you couldn't imagine these things happening with anyone else. 

These thoughts overtook you and you broke your lips apart for a moment and looked at him. 

"Is something wrong?" 

You knew he cared about you a lot. You didn't even answer, instead you just wrapped him in your arms and squeezed. He seemed shocked for a moment, but he wrapped you up just as tightly. The moment was nice, but the heat of your bodies made you more aroused than you were. You sat there for a moment more while we was distracted in your hug, and then took the opportunity to push him backwards on to your bed. He looked up at you shocked, and then smiled at the excited expression you had. 

Before he had any time to react, you were already on top of him, lips together and hands roaming each others' bodies. You let your hands move up his arm and across his chest. Your mouth slowly moved down, tracing down his cheek and to his neck. You quickly found a sensitive spot, which made him gasp. As you softly sucked, you heard him whisper, "Leo.." The power that one word had was astonishing. 

He suddenly grabbed your shoulders and filled you over beside him, crawling on top of you and fully straddling your hips. He looked down at you, and you brought your hands up to cover your blushing face. He let out a small laugh, and kissed your forehead. From there, he moved down.. kiss. Down.. kiss. Down.. kiss. All the way to your waistline of your boxers. He made you nervous, not because you didn't want this, but because he was so attractive. You got caught up thinking about the boy on top of you that you didn't even notice he had stopped his trail of kisses. 

You dropped your eyes to look at him, and he looked back at you longingly. "Is everything okay?" he asked. 

You nodded your head at him and smiled softly. With that, your boxers were pulled to your ankles and you laid there fully exposed. Though your face was still hiding in your hands, you looked down to see him staring at you, red in the face. He took it in his hands, gently rolling his thumb over the head. This small movement alone already had you stifling a moan. He noticed, glancing up at you with a smile on his face. You met eyes for just a moment before he put just the tip in his mouth. You gasped, and your hand shot over your mouth to keep it quiet. You wouldn't want your moms to wake up to this. 

His head moved up and down, letting his tongue swirl around the top of your dick before every descent. It felt so amazing, you couldn't tell if it was what he was doing or just because it was him. Either way, you were really enjoying this. 

He let his hand follow his mouth, up and down, up and down, a slow pace, but exactly what you needed. His grip got tighter, it made your body tense up and your hips moved up into the sensation. He took that as a sign to keep doing what he was doing, which was what you were hoping for. His movements started to get faster and his other hand rested on your thigh. Your hands, however, were gripping the bedsheets as you tried not to let out any sounds. Cove slowed once more, letting his tongue roll over the tip, then down to the base, and back to the tip. The feeling made you shiver. This didn't make him stop though, he ran his tongue down the bottom, and back to the top. Then down the side, and back to the top. He moved so slow it almost felt like he wasn't moving at all. He felt you squirm, and took it back into his mouth. His mouth squeezed tighter than before and he let out a small chuckle when you let out an "oh my god,," 

Hearing how much you were enjoying it, he slid his mouth all the way down to the base, you felt the head hit the back of his throat which made you gasp. Your hand held your mouth as tight as you possibly could, hoping to conceal the noises you were making. He let his lips slowly drag back up to the top, and then drop back and triple the speed. It made your body jerk, and you knew you were getting close. He did it again, slowly up, and back down quickly. This time, he left it there, and the warm feeling of his mouth around it began to make you feel shaky. Without a warning, his mouth started moving up and down again, faster than before and you knew you wouldn't last much longer. It barely took a minute of his fast bobbing before you were almost there. Afraid to be too loud, you tapped his hand that laid on your thigh a few times, trying to warn him before it happened. He grabbed your hand tightly, and let his mouth release the hold on you right before you made a mess all over your own chest. 

This moment, here with Cove, was more than bliss, it was everything you could ever want. You truly loved this boy, more than he would ever know. After a moment, you started to feel embarrassed and your hands remained over your face. Your fingers slid over so you could peak down at Cove, when you noticed you not only covered yourself, but hit him in the face as well.. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" 

He simply let out a giggle at that, it made you feel flustered. He grabbed an old beach towel from your desk chair next to the bed and wiped it from his cheek. You knew he didn't mind, but you couldn't help how embarrassed you were. He took the towel and used it to clean up your stomach. Once he was done, he dropped the towel next to the clothes you guys had so carelessly thrown on the floor. He smiled down at you and took a place beside you. "Was that good?" He asked, sounding cautious. 

You nodded at him, "holy fuck Cove.." 

Your response made him laugh. He grabbed your hand and turned on his side so he could face you. He looked at you, it made your face feel hot. 

"You didn't have to tease me so much though.." you mumbled. 

He chuckled. "That's what you get for teasing me at dinner." 

You both laughed at that, cuddling closer together and letting your eyes close. Tonight was not what you expected to happen, but it was definitely enjoyable. You gave him a soft kiss before snuggling into his chest, and let yourselves fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any mistakes or suggestions, I don't reread my work or edit it so I will take any criticism. Leave other story ideas down below names as well if you want me to use them, male or female for domestic one-shots, but only male for explicit. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
